The transformation of electric loads by the admittance of direct current pulses into the primary winding of a transformer is priorly known. Such transformers are commercially available, and are known as "cycled transformers". Such cycled transformers are often employed as power suppliers to consumer circuits, for example, telecommunications equipments. In various applications of such cycled transformers, the voltage values provided on the secondary windings output terminals must be maintained within restricted tolerances or limits and, consequently, voltage regulation is indispensable. In known cycled transformers such regulation was usually provided to the secondary windings which were designed for handling the larger output terminal loads. More particularly, such regulation was provided by changing the width of the direct current pulses admitted into the primary windings of the cycled transformers in accord with the magnitude of the load connected to the output terminals of the regulated secondary windings.
The aforesaid regulation approach presented a problem to the prior art in that during the no-load condition of the regulated secondary windings only very narrow direct current pulses were admitted into the primary windings which resulted in satisfying only minimum energy transfers to the secondary windings. This often caused a breakdown in the voltage at the output terminals of the regulated secondary windings, as well as a breakdown of voltage at the output terminals of the other secondary windings, or at a minimum caused such output voltages to decrease below acceptable levels. To limit the consequences of such prior art problem, use limitations were stated on the various prior art cycled transformers as to the minimum load required for the output terminals of the regulated secondary windings. In other cases, the cycled transformers were limited to only one secondary winding each with concomitant expense and space requirements.